tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
M4A1 Revalorisé
The M4A1 Revalorisé is a tier 4 French premium medium tank. Background Story In the 1950s, the Israeli Army received stocks of M4 Sherman tanks from the United States and NATO Countries in order to equip their armor force. However, the Soviet arms trade with neighboring Arabian Countries led the Israeli Army to focus on up gunning their current Sherman tank arsenal. This lead to designs such as the M50 and M51 'Super Sherman' Playstyle The major strengths of the M4A1 Revalorisé are its powerful gun, good penetration value, and excellent gun depression and elevation. These stats allows the Revalorisé to be capable of dealing a great amount of firepower to your team, despite being a tier 4. The major weaknesses of the tanks comes at its thin all-round armor protection, somewhat slow reload, and sluggish maneuverability. These weaknesses disables the Revalorisé from being able to brawl effectively, reach destinations quickly, and absorbing shots. When playing the M4A1 Revalorisé, it is advised to play as a support tank rather than a brawler as the thin armor protection would not allow the tank to absorb shots like the Tiger 2. The player is advised to use its powerful gun and its great gun depression to their advantage, as it allows the Revalorisé to trade shots with a powerful blow. Pros: * The gun is very powerful despite being a tier 4 (~400 damage). * Its M4 silhouette can catch opponents expecting a Tier 3 or even Tier 2 tank off guard. * Good penetration value for being a tier 4. * Excellent gun depression and elevation. * Slightly acceptable reload. Cons: * Consists of thin armor all-around. * The obvious blue color, name, and large gun makes the Revalorise a clear priority when noticed. * Sluggish maneuverability for a medium tank. * The high recoil of the gun is capable of flipping the tank when firing sideways. Trivia * The tank is considered one of the most powerful Sherman variants in-game other than the M60 Super Sherman. * Out of all tanks in-game, the Revalorise has the worst gun recoil in-game.Category:Tier 4 History After 1954, In the period of 1956 and 1957, another Israeli Sherman appeared which was undoubtedly the ultimate development of the vehicle as a main battle tank. Experiments in France had successfully installed a 105mm gun in the 76 turret on the M4A1. To balance the long barreled, an extension was added on the bustle at the rear of the turret. This approach was adopted in Israel with a 51 caliber 105mm gun being installed in a stabilized mount. The tanks also were rebuilt with the horizontal volute spring suspension and the old power plants were placed with Cummins VT8-460 diesel engines. The liquid cooled V8 diesel engine placed 950 cubic inches and developed 460 horsepower a 2600 rpm. The maximum speed was about 27 miles/hour and the low fuel consumption increased the range to approximately 150 miles. The powerful cannon allowed it to engage and destroy much later model main battle tanks such as the Soviet built T-54 and T-55. It proved extremely effective during operations in the Six Day War of 1967. Some of these tanks were still in service when fighting broke out again in 1973. At that time they reportedly engaged the Soviet built T-62. it was a fitting conclusion for a tank that opened its battle career at El Alamein 31 years before. The tank never saw service in France. The number of prototypes built is unknown. Real-Life Trivia * It was the prototype for the M51 'Super Sherman' Gallery Category:France Category:Medium Tanks Category:Premium Category:Tank Destroyers